DATE?
by Hinata Aron
Summary: Aron and Kyle follow Elizha and Bant on their date. Little do the two know that sparks about to fly. Good and Bad. how will they handle it though?


_**DATE!**_

Aron walked down the hallway with a little hop in her step. She smiled a wide grin as she held her three books closer to her chest. _Elizah's going to love these books!_ Aron gave a little jump of happiness as she remembered what happened in the books. _Kyaaa! Their so fluffy!_ Aron started to walk after staring straight ahead of herself. She went to go around a corner when a voice stopped her.

"We can't tell Aron." Aron froze. She flatted herself to the wall and peered around the corner. She saw Bant and Elizah talking. Elizah's back faced Aron. Bant was talking. "If we tell Aron then who knows what'll happen." Bant shuttered visibly. Aron glared at him, but held back her 'tsk' so she wouldn't be heard.

"Right. Even though Aron's like a sister to me I don't think I want her to ruin our date." Aron took in a sharp breath of air when she heard Elizah speak. "Like last time." Aron glared at Elizah. _I did not ruin it!_ The memory of what happened flashed in Aron's head.

Elizah had told her about the wonderful date Bant had planned. Aron followed them the inter time, afraid that Bant would do something to Elizah. The night ended when Aron had punched a drunken creeper and the police came to arrest her for disturbing the peace. If it wasn't for Elizah 'convincing' the police officers that they had been trying to escape him when he had attacked Aron, when in truth Aron had just gotten annoyed with the man, Aron would have been taken to jail.

Aron sighed. _Maybe I did ruin it… But I had stopped Bant several times for Elizah's own good! And that creeper was getting annoying, but once he saw Elizah and declared he wanted her I had to stop him! So I have to follow them!_

"Remember where and when to meet?" Aron was brought back to reality when Bant spoke.

"Yep! At the MewMew amusement park at 10:00 tomorrow." Aron made a mental note of the time and place.

"Right. So let's get going."

"Yes, let's. Oh! What do you want for dinner?" Aron couldn't hear what Bant's response was because they had gone out of her ear shot. Aron decided to take the moment and plan out her plan for tomorrow.

_Ok so first I need to decide if I should go alone or with someone… It would be better to go with someone just in case there's another creeper. It would also be a good cover up if I made it seem like I was on a date… Now who with?_ Aron thought for a moment._ Josh is on a mission. James is… I'd rather not think about what happened. Blake isn't here for family reason so that leaves…_ Aron leaned up against the wall and slid down it slightly. _Him._

* * *

Kyle sat in front of his computer tapping away. As he did so he hummed a song to himself while shaking his head side to side slightly. However, this happy moment was cut off by his door slamming open. Kyle jumped about a foot in the air while turning to see who had come. When he looked he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"He-"

"Let's go to the amusement park!" Aron declared as she shut the door. Kyle stared at Aron as a mix of emotions rose with in him. One stood above all the others, suspicion.

"What are you-"

"Mewmew amusement park. Hmmm, we should probably be there a few minutes later so at 10:10."

"Aron, wait-"

"So you in?" Kyle heaved a heavy sigh. He put a hand to his forehead.

"Aron, what's going on?"

"We're going on a mission." Kyle removed his hands and smiled at Aron.

"A mission. What kind of mission?"

"We're following someone." Kyle had to hold back his laughter from Aron's short answers.

"And who would we need to follow to an amusement park?" Kyle raised one eyebrow in question.

"Elizah and Bant." Kyle almost fell out of his seat when he heard Aron's answer. It wasn't what he was expecting. He felt relief rush over him because he knew that Aron was Aron, but he felt slight disappointment, for he had wished that Aron was asking him out on a date.

"Why are we following Elizah and Bant?"

"We'll need disguises. Hmm. " Kyle shook his head slightly as Aron went on without hearing him. "You should wear a baseball hat because you never wear them… Oh! And you should wear those cool sunglasses you have. Not the lame ones that you always wear but the ones you left at my place that one day I was sick. Hmm what else…"

"Aron, we really shouldn't-"

"I guess I'll have to break out that dress." Kyle froze.

"D-dress?" Aron looked at him.

"Well duh! I'll need to wear something I'll never wear in a million years so a dress, slight heels, and a sun hat." Kyle stared at her as a smile slowly found its way to his face. "Kyle wipe that look off your face… now what else should you wear… I think only the hat and glasses should be enough because there are several dudes with your height and hair color… Now what else should I need… I should do something with my hair too…. Maybe a wig?"

"No!" Aron looked at Kyle with one eyebrow raised. "I-I mean. It would be a hassle to get a wig that doesn't irritate your head and looks good."

"Your right." Aron nodded her head with her eyes close. At that moment her eyes flew open and she pointed at Kyle. "Be sure your ready for tomorrow!" Aron flew open the door and left the room before Kyle could say anything.

Kyle blinked at the door several times still slightly shocked by what had just happed. Then he went into a happy dream state. He started to think about what would happen the next day.

"Kyaa. I'm going on a date with Aron!" Kyle went back to typing after he declared this out loud out loud.

* * *

Kyle got dressed quickly the next morning after he woke up. He grabbed his favorite red shirt and threw it on quickly. He put on a pair of faded blue jeans. Kyle quickly ran a comb through his hair and got something quick to eat. He was putting on his old tennis shoes when his door bell rang. He quickly finished tying his shoes and walked quickly ,and with purpose, to the door. When he placed his hand on the door knob he froze. He took a deep breath. _Don't expect much from this Kyle. She doesn't see this as anything but trying to protect her friend. Don't get your hopes up._ He took another deep breath as he opened the door with his eyes closed tight. When the door was opened all the way he opened his eyes and looked at Aron. He almost fell over from shock.

Aron wore a simple little white sun dress. It tied behind her neck with long ribbons that flowed down her back and reached her waist. There were little ruffles under her chest and at the end of the dress. Aron had flat ironed her hair, and wore a white sun hat on it. The sun hat had a slightly purple tinted ribbon wrapped around it. The ribbon made a bow and the ends just slightly fell off the edge of the hat. Aron had a white purse on her shoulder that fell to her hip. In her right hand she held a red baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses. Aron smirked at Kyle and pushed him out of the way and walked into this apartment. Kyle closed the door, still staring wide eyed at Aron.

"I thought you would wear that shirt so I brought over this hat. Here are the sunglasses also." Aron handed the items over to Kyle. Kyle took them and put them on, still staring at Aron. Aron saw him and looked down at herself. "What? Is something on me?" Aron looked at him at her last question. Kyle shook his head slightly and walked over to Aron. He smiled at her.

"No. Nothing's wrong. Your beautiful." Aron's face turned red at Kyle's comment. She quickly and swiftly punched him in the gut. He fell over slightly and wrapped his hands around his stomach.

"D-don't say such stupid things Kyle!" Aron quickly walked over to the door. She looked at Kyle and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. I've punched you harder than that. Suck it up." Kyle stood up straight and stared at Aron with his eyebrows pointed inward toward each other.

"You may look like a girly-girl but you aren't one." Aron rolled her eyes again and opened the door.

"Whatever. Anyways we're taking your truck to the amusement park." Kyle grabbed his wallet, cell phone, and keys off the table. He stood next to Aron.

"Ok." He said in a chipper voice. They left the apartment and Kyle locked the door.

* * *

Aron looked around at all the rides in the amusement park. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. She twirled around with her arms out. When she stopped she heard a chuckle behind her. She turned around and saw Kyle with a hand to his mouth. Aron glared at him. Kyle held up his hands, as if that would keep her away.

"I didn't say anything." Aron rolled her eyes then turned back toward the rides.

"Whatever." Aron looked around. She smiled and pointed in a general direction. "They're that way!" Kyle walked up next to Aron and stared at the area Aron was pointing at. He couldn't see Elizah or Bant.

"I don't see them." Aron rolled her eyes again.

"That's because you're stupid." Aron started to walk in the direction she had pointed in. "Let's go!" Kyle smiled at her. _She's so crazy. I still love her._ Kyle did a half jog to catch up to Aron. When he did he looked around. His eyes landed on games and rides. _We'll do the games before we leave so we don't have to carry stuff everywhere._ As Kyle looked around his eyes landed on a couple in front of them. They were holding each other hands. Kyle lifted his left hand and looked at it. _Should I hold her hand? _Kyle looked at Aron's right hand. He blushed slightly at the thought of holding hands with Aron. Aron glanced at him and saw him with his hand up.

"What are you doing?" Kyle looked at his hand then swiftly put it back at his side.

"N-nothing." Kyle looked away from Aron and looked to his right. _She'd never let me hold her hand._

"Look they went onto that ride!" Aron pointed at the tea cup ride. Kyle looked at the ride and saw Elizah and Bant getting in line for it. "Come on! We have to hurry!" At that moment Kyle felt something in his hand as he started to get pulled along. He looked down at his hand to see Aron's hand in his. Kyle could feel heat rise in his cheeks as Aron pulled him along. He looked at Aron and saw that she was unfazed by holding his hand._ Does she not realize what she's doing!_

Aron let go of Kyle's hand when they reached the line for the tea cup ride. Kyle sighed when she did- for relief and sadness. Kyle half smiled at Aron from behind her. _You just have to keep pulling me in when you don't even realize that you're doing it._

"Next!" Kyle realized that he was holding up the line. He half jogged to the front of the line. When he stood next to Aron she glared at him has he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, sorry." Aron rolled her eyes as she headed for the ride. She picked blue tea cup. She sat down and slid over so Kyle could sit down. Aron kept sliding over until she was across from Kyle. Kyle looked down in front of him. He saw a wheel that looked like you could turn it. He placed his hands on it lightly. When he did the ride started to move. The ride started to turn in a circle. Kyle glanced around at the other teacups and saw them spinning when Aron and his weren't. He became slightly confused.

"We have to turn the wheel Kyle." Aron gripped the wheel and started to turn it. Kyle stared at the moving wheel for a moment then smiled and grabbed the wheel and started to turn it with Aron. They started to turn it slowly then Kyle quickly realized that Aron was speeding it up. _That's right! She like's things to go fast!_ Kyle and Aron started to turn the wheel faster and faster to where they everything around them blurred out.

Kyle looked up at Aron smiling until he saw the look on Aron's face. She was happy, that Kyle could tell. She had her eyes closed as she leaned slightly to Kyle's right. Her mouth was slightly opened in a smile.

It seemed like time froze when Kyle looked at Aron. To him, at that moment, he thought it was just her and him together, and no one else. Slowly Aron opened her eyes and looked at Kyle. She still had the smile on her face when she did. At that moment Kyle had a memory flash of the past, but it went by to quickly for him to have a chance to think about it.

As the ride started to slowly come to a stop Kyle could have sworn that it didn't last long enough. When the ride completely stopped Kyle silently cursed under his breath at the person in charge of the ride. He slowly slid out of the ride and helped out Aron out as well.

When Aron was out of the Tea cup she speed walked over to the exit. Her face showed irritation. Kyle was surprised by her sudden change in attitude. Kyle jogged to her and walked in step with Aron. Anger showed in her eyes.

"You ok Aron?" Kyle knew something had upset her. Aron glanced at him then took a deep breath.

"Nothing." Kyle snorted, for he knew her better than that. Aron shot him a glare. "Anyways, we need to catch up to Elizah and Bant." Aron started to walk faster. Kyle had to half jog to keep up with her. He stared at Aron as they walked along. He glanced in front of them and saw Elizah holding Bant's hand.

_Is that why her attitude changed so quickly?_ Kyle shook his head. He used his left hand and grabbed his right elbow. He put his right hand's pointer finger and thumb in his chin as he thought. _No, it wouldn't change that quickly... Would it...? No it would change faster than that, so what was it?_

Kyle kept thinking. As he did they continued to follow Elizah and Bant on several rides. They were all small rides that would only make the extremely weak stomachs throw-up. During all those rides Aron would smile and have fun, but as soon as the ride stopped she got an irritated look on her face. Kyle couldn't figure it out. It was like trying to figure out the answer to the universe.

"Man, my head hurts now." Kyle sighed- after the tenth mellow ride that they went on- and closed his eyes. Aron looked at him without moving her head.

"You ok?" Kyle glanced at her but had to make sure he didn't look for too long, for his head would start to hurt even more. He put his right hand to his forehead, as if trying to cool it down.

"I'm fine... I think." Aron rolled her eyes as she looked around.

"It looks like Elizah and Bant are going sit down to so you can sit and rest right now if you want to..." Kyle nodded his head slowly thanking God for Aron's sudden kindness. Aron grabbed Kyle's right arm -which he still had to his forehead- and lead him to a nearby bench. Kyle slowly lowered himself on the bench. Aron stood in front of him- not making a move to sit. Kyle opened up is left eye- which wasn't covered- and squinted at Aron. She frowned at him.

"I'm going to get you something cold to drink." Aron walked across the road to the food vender across from the bench. Kyle closed his left eye and leaned back into the bench. He turned his face upward as he tried to clear his head. He took a deep breath. _Why does my head hurt so much? _Kyle smirked, fully knowing the answer to his question._ Aron works in amazing ways. Just trying to figure her out can kill you._ At that moment Kyle felt something cold touch the part of this forehead that wasn't covered. It was ice cold.

Kyle flinched and quickly removed his hand and flew open his eyes. In front of him stood Aron holding a water bottle. The water bottle was close to Kyle's forehead. Aron started to move the water bottle away from Kyle and close to her right side.

"I just couldn't help myself." A smile slowly grew on her face. She handed Kyle the water bottle. "Here" Kyle smiled at Aron in thanks and started to twist the top off the bottle. Aron sat down next to Kyle. Their shoulders just inches apart. Kyle turned away from Aron so she couldn't see him blushing. Aron bent over and took of her shoes. She placed the shoes next to her and leaned on the back of the bench. She let out a deep sigh. Kyle raised one eyebrow as he began to drink from the water bottle. Aron reached up one hand and scratched the back of her head- making sure not to knock of the hat on her head.

"My feet hurt." Kyle removed the water bottle form his lips and wiped his mouth as he looked at Aron. He looked her up and down and realized how tired she looked. He smirked. "What you smirking at, Fool?" Kyle had to try hard to keep from laughing at Aron's question.

"At the fact that the great Aron has already gotten tired." Aron glared at Kyle.

"You know full well that I don't do walking." Kyle busted up laughing, but was quickly hushed by Aron. She pulled her hat over face and made a slight nod to her right. Kyle lowered his head some and looked out at the corner of his eye at the direction Aron nodded her head in. He saw Elizah and Bant walking toward them. Kyle looked at the ground in front of him, trying not to make eye contact. Just before they got close Aron leaned on Kyle's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his left arm. He felt heat hit his cheeks as fast as one of Aron's punches. As they got close Kyle heard Elizah giggle.

"What's up?" Kyle was afraid that Bant was talking to him. He let out a sigh of relief when Elizah answered him.

"That girl on the bench, with the orange hair, reminds me of Aron." Elizah was quiet for a moment. "Although I highly doubt that Aron would wear a dress, go out on a date like this, and wrap her arms around the guy's arm she was on a date with." As Elizah spoke after her pause Kyle felt many emotions arise in him. Happy and relief that Aron's disguises worked. Embarrassed, because Elizah kept saying the word date over and over again, cocky, because they had tricked Elizah and Bant's senses. Extremely happy because Aron WAS doing all the things that Elizah said that Aron would not likely do.

"Ha-ah your right. But we all know that Kyle would love for her to." Elizah busted up laughing at Bant stating the truth.

"But sadly it'll never happen for him." They both started to laugh as they got father away. When their laughter faded Aron let go of Kyle and lifted her head. As she let out a sigh of relief Kyle frowned at the little lines of Elizah and Bant in the distance.

"What's wrong Kyle?"

"Like it'll never happen my foot. She's doing all those things right now." Kyle mumbled under his breath. At that moment he felt great pain in his shoulder, as if he had gotten punched. "OW!" Kyle started to rub his shoulder as he looked at Aron, surprised "What was that for!" Kyle saw that Aron's face was red.

"S-shut-up!" She stood up suddenly. "L-let's go!" She started to walk down the way that Elizah and Bant had gone. Kyle smiled at Aron, stood up, and jogged to catch up with Aron, the water bottle in his right hand. When he reached Aron she had stopped in front of a stand. She was staring at the stuff animals hanging on the wall. Kyle was wondering what exactly she was staring at when his eyes landed on a pure black stuff animal cat. The cat had sharp green eyes and a smile. Kyle looked at Aron and saw the stars in her eyes. All of a sudden she started to bit her lip. She looked at the ground on her right.

"Ok there, Aron?" Aron looked up at Kyle in surprise. Kyle looked at the stuff cat. "Do you want the kitty Ms. Aron?"

"N-no!" Aron glanced at the cat. "Well I-I mean... Even if I did want it we'd have to carry it around everywhere. It would be a hassle..." Kyle smiled gently at Aron.

"How about we come get it when we get ready to leave? Hmm?" Aron looked at Kyle with a huge smile on her face.

"R-really!" Kyle nodded his head.

"Yep."

"Oh thank you!" Aron wrapped her arms around Kyle, throwing him off balance slightly. After a few seconds Aron realized what she was doing and quickly let go of Kyle, putting her hands behind her. "Uh. Th-thanks." Aron turned away from Kyle. "We sh-should get going. Elizah and Bant's gotten away from us and we need to find them." Aron started to walk again. Kyle could see that she was a little stiff. _Aww, she's embarrassed! So cute!_ Kyle sped after Aron, smiling from ear to ear. After a few yards ahead Aron stopped suddenly. Kyle ran smack into her back without moving her an inch.

"Ow. What's wrong?" Aron grabbed Kyle's arm and started to walk quickly to get closer to Elizah and Bant. "Aron, what's-" Kyle stopped talking when he saw two guys following Elizah and Bant. The guys had ski hats on and big heavy jackets. One had shaggy dirty blond hair that fell slightly past his chin. The other had several ear pricings on his left ear. They were just a few feet away from Elizah and Bant. Far enough to not be noticed but to be able to keep an eye on whom they were following. Kyle could tell that they were following Elizah and Bant, waiting for a moment to jump them.

Aron quickened their speed until they got close to the two shady guys. Aron slowed down just enough to where it would look like average speed. As they went by Aron smiled up at Kyle.

"So you know how my hat flew off into that alleyway by the candy stand and pick a fish?" Kyle was trying to figure out what Aron was talking about as he went along with it.

"Yea, so?"

"I saw about two thousand dollars under some trash."

"What!" Aron shot Kyle a quick look. "Did you take it?"

"Oh no! I left it there just in case the person who lost it can find it again." Kyle saw out of the corner of his eyes the two guys nodding to each other then turning around to go to the place Aron was talking about. They walked a few more feet before Aron made them stop.

"Good. Nice job following along." Kyle smiled at the praise he got form Aron. _Today just gets better and better!_ Kyle had to keep had from jumping up and down at his happiness. "Now all we have to do is follow them and beat the crap out of them."

"You mean you beat the crap out of them and I make sure no one knows what's going on?" Aron looked up at Kyle surprised.

"So you _can_ be taught." Aron turned around, forcing Kyle to do also, and started to tail the guys. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

Kyle stood in front of a cut out picture of a goldfish that was used for the stand pick a fish. Behind the picture you could just barely hear the sound of Aron beating up the two shady guys over the sound of the music that plays at the pick a fish stand. Kyle stood there whistling to himself till Aron came back around from the backside of the picture. She latched herself onto Kyle's arm and nodded to the lady at the pick a fish stand. The lady nodded her head back and went behind the picture. Kyle and Aron started to walk down the street.

"You sure it's ok just to leave them there?"

"Yes, I'm sure Kyle. The lady in charge of the pick a fish stand is a someone who can make someone disappear without anyone worrying."

"Wait- she's going to kill them!" Aron swiftly punched Kyle in the gut.

"Stupid, no! She's just going to make sure that they don't remember today." Kyle let out a sigh, thankful for what he just heard. Aron rolled her eyes at his sigh. "Did you happen to see Elizah and Bant?" Kyle nodded his head.

"There in line for that ride." Kyle pointed his finger to his left past Aron. Aron looked to where he was pointing and felt her stomach drop.

The ride that Kyle was pointing at was a rollercoaster. It had two loops on it and several twisty parts. It took several sharp turns. Just looking at the ride made Aron's stomach turn. Elizah and Bant were in line for such a ride. Aron moved her left arm and wrapped it around her stomach, while still holding onto Kyle's arm with her right Aron. Kyle looked at Aron when she moved her hand, and saw the green look on her face.

"ARON! Are you ok!" Kyle got his arm free and grabbed Aron by her shoulders.

"Y-yea." Aron glanced at the rollercoaster. She wrapped both of her arms around her stomach. "Or maybe not." Kyle looked at the rollercoaster and realized what was wrong. He got a sly smile on his face as he slowly turned back around to face Aron.

"Are you afraid of rollercoaster's?" Aron glared at him, her face still green.

"No!" Aron glanced at the rollercoaster and felt her stomach turn. She cringed and looked away. She took in a deep slow breath and let in out slowly. "Yes…" Kyle smiled at Aron.

"Well don't be because we're going to ride this one." Kyle grabbed her hand and started to drag Aron to the line. Aron was surprised at first then started to talk her way out of riding the ride.

"Kyle! No! I'm not going to ride it!" Aron tried to get her hand free from Kyle's grasp. Kyle just smiled, not letting go.

"Sorry Aron you're riding this ride." They got in line Aron still struggling. Finally Kyle let go of Aron's hand. Aron turned around to leave the line, but saw that they were already half way through the line. It would be more of a hassle to leave the line them get on the ride. Aron turned back and faced Kyle, pouting. Kyle only just smiled at.

"I hate you."

"Love you too." Kyle was grinning from ear to ear, happy that he had won. He reached forward and grabbed Aron's hand. His smile got gentler as he stared at Aron. "Don't worry. I'll be with you."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Ha-ha, well don't be. Everything will be ok." Aron looked Kyle up and down, not making an effort to get her hand free from his.

"Promise?" Kyle smiled closing his eyes.

"Promise." Kyle smiled a smile that Aron knew told nothing but the truth. "Come on the lines moving." As they slowly moved up the line Aron kept trying to calming herself down. She knew she had to prepare herself for the terror to come. When they reached the rollercoaster Kyle let her in first.

Aron slowly crawled into the cart, Kyle following closely after. When they were both seated a worked came by and lowed the bar that was suppose to hold them in place, and told them to buckle up. He saw Aron with her hat and purse, and Kyle with his hat and sunglasses. He held out his hand.

"Here, I'll hold onto these. When the ride is done you can have them back." He spoke in a nice old man voice that fit his face, with his white mustache and short white hair.

Kyle and Aron exchanged looks then Aron glanced in front of them. Elizah and Bant were several seats in front of them. Aron nodded her head slowly, and gave over her hat and purse. Kyle did the same with his hat and sunglasses. The man nodded his head and started back to his job. Kyle and Aron buckled their seat belts, Aron tightening it too tight. Kyle saw this and placed his hand softly on hers, which was on the bar. Aron looked at Kyle, showing the fear on her face.

"Calm down Aron. It will be ok." Aron took in a deep breath and let it our as she spoke.

"Kyle, you screw up all the time, and make several mistakes." She looked him in the eye, showing him the full pain she was going through. "If you're wrong about this I will kill you so slowly that you'll stare death in the face multiple time." Kyle gulped. He knew full well that Aron would carry out this threat.

"I-it will be ok... Or at least I hope it will be." Kyle looked in front of him, sighed then looked at Aron offering his hand. "Here hold onto my hand. Wrap your arm around mine and hold onto my hand. Squeeze my hand when you feel scared, and don't worry about hurting my hand. You punch me at least three times a day." Aron stared Kyle down for a few seconds then did as he said. She moved her arm between his arm and body, then put her fingers between his. She leaned into his shoulder and laid her head on the shoulder. She wrapped her other arm around the bar in front of her. She squeezed her eyes shut. Kyle let out a little chuckle as the ride started to move, going up a hill to build momentum. Aron peeked at him with her right eye.

"What's so funny?"

"I just find it funny how the great Aron is afraid of a rollercoaster." Aron shot a small quick little glare at him.

"Kyle you are going to Di-" Aron cut herself off as the rollercoaster started to go down. She squeezed Kyle's hand and the bar tightly. Kyle was sure Aron was going to squeeze off his fingers. He looked over at her and saw the fear on her face. He smirked and started to scream joyfully. The joyful screams started to turn to screams of pain. He looked at his hand and saw that Aron was digging her nails into his skin.

"Aron. I-it hurts." Then pain was quickly gone as Aron loosened up her grip. "Thanks." They took a sharp turn then went on the first loop.

At each turn and loop Aron would hold onto Kyle tighter. Kyle didn't mind. He enjoyed it in fact. He wished Aron was always clinging to him like she was now. Kyle thought about what life would be like if Aron was girlier as they started to go in a downward spiral. Kyle bushed at the thought and shook his head. _No, I can't think that of that. It's to wonderful and to unrealistic to ever come true._ Suddenly Kyle felt the ride come to a stop and realized that it had finished. _Well dang! I didn't get to enjoy it much._ He looked at Aron, who was clinging to his arm, not making a move to let go. _Scratch that. I did get to enjoy it._

Kyle crawled out of the seat and helped Aron out, who was holding her stomach and Kyle's hand tightly. She slowly crawled out of the seat and leaned on Kyle's shoulder. The old man that had taken their things walked up to them with a smile on his face.

"Here you go. Heh, that girl sure does look sick."

"I-I'm n-not s-sick." Aron protested. The man gave a light chuckle and returned the items back to them. Kyle had to put Aron's hat back on her head because her hands were shaking to badly. He put his hat and glasses back on and nodded in thanks to the old man. As they walked away the man called out to them.

"Good luck boy! Your gonna need it." Kyle turned his head and gazed back at the old man. He had his hand up in the air for a wave, a knowing smile on his face. Kyle slowly let a grin crawl onto his face and gave the wave back to the old man, showing he accepted the man's encouragement. As Kyle turned his head back foreword and started to descend down the ramp off the ride, Aron spoke.

"Stupid old man. What did he mean by that?" Kyle looked down at Aron, surprised by what she said, to see her smiling, while her face was still green, and staring ahead as if going back into the past.

When they reached the end of the ramp Kyle quickly looked around for a bench to let Aron sit down on. He knew she'd want to keep following Elizah and Bant, but she had to sit down. He thanked God when he found one that was close by. He helped Aron over to the seat and helped her lower herself down into the seat. She looked at the ground for a long while till she realized that Kyle wasn't going to make a move to sit down next to her. She tilted her head in an upward motion and tried to look Kyle in the eye but the sun proved too bright for her. She decided to keep staring at the ground as she spoke to him. Kyle knew she must have really felt sick because she found it disrespectful to not look at the person's face when you spoke to them.

"Why aren't you sitting?"

"I'm going to get you something cold to either drink or eat. It'll help your stomach calm down." Aron gave a slight nod of her head, and Kyle turned away from her. He had to walk a good little ways to get something that was cold. He thanked the vender and walked away holding two vanilla ice creams.

As Kyle walked back to Aron, he had a little hope in his step. The date was going wonderful for him. _Well, despite the fact that Aron has no idea what she's doing to me, with the entire arm clinging and cute little faces she's giving me. Kyaaa! _Kyle let his mind wonder while he thought of Aron. Unfortunately for him the 'fantasies' went away when he heard a rough deep voice. He looked around him, irritated, ready to beat down who ever interrupted his fantasies. His irritation suddenly flared into anger when he saw two buff dudes standing around Aron.

Aron wouldn't look them in the eye, showing that she was still weak from the ride. The buff guys knew this and were taking advantage of her. People quickly rushed by them- not wanting to be witness to any misfortunes. Kyle slowly moved forward, not wanting to be seen, just to see what was happening. As he got closer he could clearly hear what they were saying.

"Don't have a boyfriend, do ya?" One of the usually large men said. Aron didn't look at him when she spoke.

"To him yes, me no." Kyle felt pride at the fact that she even stated something about him thinking they were going out, even though she still denied it.

"So that's a no?" The other one asked.

"... It's complicated."

"Ha! Good! It'll make it easier for us to take advantage of you if ya'll don't know where ya'll stand." The first one that spoke reached out for Aron. She flinched away but Kyle could tell that she didn't have the energy to fight them off. _Damn! This is my fault that she's like this!_ "Heh, don't have the energy to run away do you? Fine by me."

"Eep!" That one single noise that escaped from Aron's lips, as the two men closed in on her, set Kyle off. In half of half of a millisecond Kyle was behind the two men. A shadow and glare darker than Aron's appeared on Kyle's face.

"Her _boyfriend_ is _right behind _you." The two men flinched at the sound of Kyle voice. Aron only looked up slightly at Kyle, not able to hide the surprise on her face. Kyle made a mental note to be happy about the surprise on her face later. "I think you shouldn't come on to her. She's easily lifted off her feet, and if she leaves me guess what's going to happen." At that moment Kyle took the two ice creams in his hands and shoved one, each, on the back of the two men's necks. Icy squeals left the men's mouth as Kyle reached in between them and grabbed Aron's hand. He pulled her to her feet then they both started to run away from the scene that Kyle had just created.

They ran several yards away till they were sure the two men weren't following. When they stopped to catch their breath Kyle knew he had better quickly apologize to Aron for the scene he created. That's when he realized he was holding Aron's hand. He let go of Aron's hand quickly while heat shot to his face. Aron looked at him with an eyebrow raised. _Didn't she realize I was holding her hand? Or did she not find anything odd about that?_ Kyle shook his head knowing that she hated it when Kyle held her hand.

"Kyle." Kyle froze when Aron spoke his name softly. At first he wasn't sure that he even heard her speak until he looked over at her. "Did you... hear me?"

"You mean the noise that you let out when the guys came at you," Kyle asked as the scrunched his eyebrows together. Aron stared at him for a few seconds then gave a slight sigh.

"Yea... that..." Kyle knew she wasn't telling the truth but chose not to press it farther. "Why'd you waste perfectly good ice cream anyways?" Kyle stared at Aron as she stood up straight. He was surprised she'd even ask such a thing. "What," she asked when she saw the look Kyle had on his face.

"To stop them! Aron, they were going to attack you and I had to do something to stop them!" Aron waved him off as she straightened her hat.

"Whatever."

"No, Aron, not whatever." Kyle stomped over to Aron, taking off his sunglasses to look Aron in the eye, and grab the hand that she had just used to wave him off. Aron was surprised by Kyle's sudden movements. She was even more surprised by the seriousness on his face. "They could have rapped you if I wasn't there."

"But you were there so there was nothing to worry about."

"How can you say stuff like this Aron? What if I wasn't? What if I had to help someone? You're the 'what if' queen so you know all the different possibilities! This is not a whatever matter Aron." Aron was too stunned to reply back to Kyle, or even to defend herself. As Kyle watched Aron struggle to speak he let go of her hand. "You just don't know how easy it is for a man to take advantage of a woman do you? I could easily take you and do with you what I want, but I don't because I care for you. I want our first time to be..." Kyle's voice trailed off as images popped in his head. He suddenly got a dazed look along with a slight blush.

Aron knew what he was thinking about.

She placed her hands softly on his shoulders, so not to disturb him, and moved her mouth close to his right ear. She smiled devilishly as she parted her lips to speak softly in his ear.

"After I hit you, you won't be able to get your thing up anymore." Aron then proceeded to take her knee and with great force slammed it in the place just below the belt. Kyle's eyes widened so wide Aron started thinking they might fall out of her head, and she'd have something to scare people with. He fell to the ground with a loud thud and quickly curled into tight tight ball. Aron glared at Kyle as people started to gather around.

"Don't try to act week either with all these people around. When your don't pouting meet me by the merry-go-round." Aron stalked off as people gathered around Kyle to see if he was ok. Finally a worker came over to check up on Kyle.

"Sir are you alright? Should I call security?" Kyle slowly shook his head as he sat up.

"N-no, it was my fault anyways. Just give me a moment and I'll be over it."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yea. Just help me up, please." The worker stared at Kyle for a long while before he smirked and helped him up. As Kyle dusted himself off the worker spoke to him in an amusing tone.

"Something tells me you like her, but she could care less about you, right?" Kyle nodded his head with a cheesy smile on his face. "Good luck my man. I'm supporting you because you might be able to do something most of us men can't do- tame the wild stallions." Kyle gave a hearty laugh at the worker's statement.

"Thanks!" Kyle said as he ran off in the direction Aron went. _Oddly enough that didn't hurt that badly- wait!_ Kyle suddenly stopped as a though occurred to him. _Does that mean!_ Kyle shook his head frankly trying to clear it. When he stopped he looked up and saw Aron sitting on a bench staring off in the distance. She sipped on a drink in her hand. Kyle couldn't help but notice how calm - how happy- she seemed.

At that moment a sudden gust of wind knocked Aron's hat off her head. The hat flew calmly trough the air and landed gracefully at Kyle's feet. Aron sat up when the hat flew off, but when she saw who it landed by she leaned back into the seat, as calm as calm could be. Kyle smirked a cocky smile as he bent down and swifely picked up Aron's hat. He dusted it off as he smoothly walked over to Aron. He offered the hat to her. When she didn't take it he placed it lightly on her head. She nodded her head forward as Kyle plopped down next to her.

"Heard Elizah and Bant talking as they went that way. Their gonna ride a few more rides then go home."

"That means our date will be over with soon?"

"It was never a date Kyle."

"Really?" Just by the tone of Kyle's sly voice Aron could tell he had something to pin her with. "Then what was with all the hand and arm holding you did?"

"I only held onto your arm once, and that was because of Elizah and Bant."

"What about when we first came you held my hand and dragged me, or during the rollercoaster and afterward, and several other moments in between." Aron looked up at the sky while she had a finger to her chin- trying to think- as Kyle waited patiently for the response he knew Aron was going to give him.

"I don't remember all of that." Aron closed her eyes tightly as she thought even harder. After a few seconds the reopened her eyes and looked at Kyle with such an innocent look on her face he swore his nose started to bleed. "Nope, none of that. You sure you're not mixing your fantasies and real life together again.

"I'm sur- wait again?" Heat shot through Kyle like a bullet out of a gun. "H-how did you k-know about that!"

"Fufufufufu." A devil grin grew on Aron's face as she laughed the devil's laugh. She stood up and put the hat on her head. She turned her head around and grinned like a little kid at Kyle. He felt his heart skip a beat. "Come on there are still several rides I want to …. ride?" Kyle only shook his head as Aron tried to make sense of her own sentence. He reached out, grabbed her hand, and started to pull her along.

"Well, I'm about whipped out. Let's go get that cat for you right now and I'll hold on to iiiii-!" Kyle didn't have a chance to finish his thought. Aron was practically dragging him like a dog would do if it was untrained. The biggest and happiest smile was on her face. Kyle had to keep from laughing.

When they reached the stand that had the cat Aron was filled with disappointment. The cat was gone and they didn't have any others. The man told them he was sorry. If they had asked him to hold it for them he would have. Aron could only say it was ok. She slinked away from the stand not even bothering to hide her disappointment. Kyle apologized to the man then ran after Aron. Before Kyle even opened his mouth to say something Aron grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Kyle could see the tears starting to burn the back of her eyes.

"Aron it's ok." Kyle said in a soft voice. "I'll get you another one."

"How? The guy said he didn't know if the other stands sold the same cat."

"Why do you want it so badly?" Kyle had a smile on his face and a light tone in his voice, hoping it would help, but when Aron responded to him he wasn't prepared.

"When I was younger I had this cat that looked just like that stuff cat. It will always be my favorite cat in the world so I really wanted the stuff animal."

"Hey it's ok. Come on Aron. You're stronger than this." Aron was quiet for a few seconds then finally spoke, blinking back the tears.

"You're right! I am!"

"You are!"

"If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you!"

"You'll kill m-! Hey!" Aron just smiled at Kyle then gave his hand another squeeze. Kyle couldn't help but smile at her as she dragged him around. They didn't go but 5 yards before Kyle saw the same stuff cat that Aron wanted at another booth off in the distance. Kyle opened his mouth to tell Aron but decided not to. He wanted to give it to her as a surprise, but sadly for him Aron saw him open and close his mouth.

"You ok?"

"Yea… I mean! No I'm not! I need to go to the restroom." Aron gave him a surprised and a looked that said 'are you crazy!'.

"Their located on the other side of this row of stands and rides. That's means well have to go all the way back down!" Kyle just smiled and let go of Aron's hand. He was already walking away from Aron before he responded.

"If you'll miss me that badly then we'll go on another date later!" Kyle took off running but still heard Aron's response.

"THIS IS NOT A DATE!" Aron stomped her foot, huffed, then stormed off to find another ride. She could feel steam start to come out of her ear as she walked along.

_Stupid Kyle! Nothing but a problem he is! Thinks this is a date, ha! I ought a- ooooo! That looks like fun!_

Aron stopped and stared up as a two person ride. The ride rose about twenty feet in the air then spun downward toward the ground. For some reason this ride didn't scare Aron. It excited her.

"Kyle, let's ride this one!" Aron reached out her hand to grab Kyle's but only felt air. She was surprised to feel the air, so she turned her head to her right and saw that Kyle was nowhere to be seen. She lifted her hand slightly and stared at it sadly. Sadness washed over her as a wave hitting the beach.

Suddenly Aron felt heat rise in her cheeks. She closed her hand into a fist and swiftly brought down to her side. She was embarrassed that she felt any kind of loneliness at the fact that Kyle was gone. _Why should I miss him! I should be happy he's gone! _Aron was silent in her mind for a second as she stared at the ground.

"I guess being how he's taking so long I should see if he got lost!" Aron pulled her purse back onto her shoulder. She threw her shoulders back, held her head up high, and started to Saunter in the direction where Kyle went. _I'll have to beat the crud out of him when I find him lost-_

"Haha! I'm gonna win!" Aron froze dead in her tracks as a familiar voice rang in her ears. She turned her head ever so slightly to the left fearing the worst. "No! I won't lose!" the voice hung on the air around Aron as she felt her heart hit the ground. She slowly sneaked up to an open space between two stands. She turned sideways and squeezed in between the stands. She stopped at the space between the stands she squeezed in on and the ones behind them. She stepped to the side and hide behind the stands. Across from her was Kyle playing a squirting game.

With a girl.

"I'm gonna beat you!" The girl flipped her head to get her long, flowing, shiny, black hair over her shoulder. The widest smile on her face. Aron was stunned by how beautiful the girl was.

"Haha! No you're not!" Aron gasped. Kyle was grinning ear from ear. It looked as if he was having the time of his life with the girl. Aron frowned at no one but herself. She felt tears burn the back of her eyes as she watched Kyle have so much fun with someone else beside her.

_Wait, of course he'd have fun with someone else beside me. I do nothing but cause him pain. Mentally and physically._ Aron looked at the ground. She could feel anger rise in her. Not at Kyle, but at herself. _Should have never even thought that Kyle would always stay with me. Heck I shouldn't have even thought about thinking about that! _Aron wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, pushing back all the feelings of sadness that was in her. She built a wall around the sadness to help guard her breaking heart.

"Why is this even happening?" Even as Aron said this out loud to herself as she left the way she entered she already knew the answer.

* * *

Kyle smiled at the girl he played the water squirting game with as the man, in charge of the stand, bagged the cat up for him. She girl smiled back at Kyle.

"Thanks," Kyle said as the man handed the bag to him. "My girlfriend will really love me for this." The girl waved him off.

"No problem. I'm always up for a challenge." Kyle laughed at the girl's statement.

"That's something she'd say." The girl smiled at the compliment.

"She must be an amazing girl to have a guy like you at her side."

"Oh she is, but she's a wild one."

"Best kind there is... Well except for the silent yet genius type." The girl started to walk away from Kyle toward her friends. "Make sure you keep her!"

"Don't worry!" Kyle yelled at her. "She's gotten to use to me without knowing it!" Kyle heard the girl laugh.

Kyle opened the bag and looked down at the stuff cat. _Aron's going to love me forever now!_ He closed the bag then started to make his way back to where Aron was.

* * *

When Kyle saw Aron he smiled and ran even faster toward her. She was sitting on a bench, her legs and arms crossed. As Kyle got closer he could feel a strange wave going off of Aron. He had come to call this feeling, or vibe, the killing.

"What's wrong Aron?" He said when he stopped next her. Aron only stood then started to walk where the exit was behind several stands and rides. Kyle could tell by Aron's stance and the way she walked something had anger her, to the extreme. He reached out and grabbed Aron's Arm, causing her to look at him. The glare and anger on her face almost killed Kyle. "Aron?" Aron jerked her arm free.

"Let's go." Her voice held fire and ice. Kyle knew she wasn't going to talk. He was up for the challenge. He reached out and grabbed her by the wrist and held onto it tightly. Tried to get free which caused Kyle only to hold onto her tighter. "KYLE!"

"No Aron! You're going to tell me what's wrong." Aron stopped struggling and glared up at Kyle.

"In your filthy dirty cheating dreams," Aron hissed at him.

"Cheating?" Kyle was stunned and confused. Aron only looked away not giving sign to answering him. Kyle frowned sternly at Aron. "Fine. Well do this the hard way." Kyle started to drag Aron behind him as he went toward the ferries wheel. There was no line so they didn't have to wait. The girl in charge stopped the wheel and let them on. As Kyle passed by her he handed her a ten. "keep it going for ten turns," He said as she took the bill.

Kyle pushed Aron onto the closed in seats as the girl said, "No problem." The girl shut the door and they instantly locked. It wasn't long before they started to move.

"What's wrong Aron? What did you mean by cheating? I've never cheated on you." Aron sat across form Kyle with her arms crossed over her chest. She didn't face Kyle as she spoke.

"Nothing." Aron's answer was short and had spite to it.

"Aron, come on! why are you acting like this! I don't even know what I did!" Aron whipped her head around and glared sternly at Kyle.

"YOU DON'T! OH THATS ALOAD OF BULL! Why not ask that tall blacked haired chick you were flirting with while you were going to the restroom!" Kyle looked at Aron strangely.

"Blacked haired chick..." Kyle remembered. "OH! the girl that was playing that game with me! I can explain."

"Sure you can! I BET you can! You lying cheat!"

"Aron, I'm not a cheat."

"Yes you are! You said you were going to the restroom but ended up going to flirt with someone! I was stupid to even believe for that!" Kyle couldn't find the words to argue with Aron, he was so mad at her. "HERE! Here I thought that you'd always come even if you didn't hear me!"

"Wait. What are you talking about?" Kyle was quickly getting lost in the conversation.

"When those big idiots came at me and you ruined perfectly good ice cream! When I made that little noise I also yelled your name, and you came which made me believe you'd always be there! But of course I was freaking wrong! I catch you deceiving and lying to me." Kyle blinked several times at Aron then leaned in toward her.

"You yelled my name?"

"Dang staight! I yelled out loud in my head then POOF! there you are." Aron huffed and looked away from Kyle. The irritation quickly turned to embarrassment as she realized she confessed something to him. He body tensed up even more than it was and her face turned a blushy red instead of an anger red. A smile grew on Kyle's face. He leaned in even closer to Aron. She saw him turned around, faced him, and started to lean away from him. "K-Kyle!"

"You called for me when you were in trouble. You got upset when you saw me with another girl."

"A-anyone w-would, Kyle."

"Oh no, not you Aron. Now the question is why did you come looking for me?" Aron moved her eyes away from Kyle's face and started to stare out of the cart they were in- which was on its third turn. "Was it because you missed me, or that you needed my help again. Poor, poor Aron." Aron snapped her attention back to Kyle.

"HA! You wish! I just thought you got lost!"

"Aww poor Aron worried about me."

"Uh NO! I saw a ride that I wanted to ride. When I reached out for your freaking hand you WEREN'T THERE! Once again you were there because you were flirting with that chick!" Aron glared at Kyle while he held a knowing smile. Then it hit Aron on what she said. She quickly placed her head in her hands to hide her blushing face. "I hate you, Kyle."

"Say that all you want Aron." Kyle grabbed Aron's wrist and removed her hands from her face. He leaned in closer to her. "I will always know that you love me, if not love then like, deep down."

Kyle closed the remaining distance between the two of them allowing their lips to connect. Aron flinched as her body stiffened. Slowly her body relaxed as Kyle pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he slowly pulled her into his lap as the wheel went on it's fifth turn. As Kyle inserted his tongue in Aron's mouth Aron thought to herself. _I'll allow him this much. Then I'll slug him later._ Aron smiled to herself making sure Kyle didn't notice. Little did she know he did.

* * *

Elizah stood in front of Aron's apartment door waiting for Aron to open it. Elizah had a wide grin on her face. A grin that showed she knew something but was trying to hide it.

Aron opened the door rubbing her eye, showing that she had just woken up. She wore the matching kitten pajama clothes that Elizah got for her. Aron squinted slightly at Elizah, yawned, then stepped aside to let Elizah in.

"Aron it's nine o'clock you should be up by now," Elizah said as she stepped into the apartment. Aron closed the door slowly as she yawned loudly.

"I stayed up late last night." Elizah smirked at Aron.

"Doing what?"

"Playing video games and typing up some stories."

"Really? Did you know that Bant and I went on a date yesterday." Aron stopped mid yawn, gritted her teeth together and clinched her hands.

"I'm going to kill him!" Aron yawned again cutting off her anger. "When I wake up." Elizah couldn't help but giggle.

"Yea, we got home around five." Aron gave Elizah a strange look. It threw Elizah off.

"In the morning?" Elizah gave herself a face palm.

"Oh Aron." Elizah removed her hand from her face. "In the afternoon!" Aron was quiet for a second."

"Ooooohhhhh!" Elizah could only sigh at Aron as she sat on the arm of the couch. Aron took the moment and started for the kitchen.

"You want something to drink?" Elizah held up her hand to stop Aron."

"Anyways, when we got home I saw that your lights were off, except for your porch light, and you only leave that on if you're out and don't know when you're coming back."

"I did go out for a little, Elizah. Had stuff to do."

"Like following Bant and me around the Mewmew park?" Aron blinked several times at Elizah while her still sleeping brain processed what she said.

"Why would I do that? I didn't even know you were on a date."

"Strange." Elizah looked up at the ceiling as if to imply something. "I saw this orange haired girl at the amusement park several times. She was always with this insanely tall brunette." Before Elizah could continue Aron threw her hands high into the air over her head.

"You caught me!" Aron looked at Elizah making her right eye twitch and wiggled her fingers at Elizah in a creepy sort of way. "You saw me evil twin!" Elizah frowned at Aron. _Maybe it really wasn't Aron I saw..._

"I guess you're right. I could have sworn it was you-"

"Aron who was it at the *yawn* door." Elizah quickly turned her head toward the small hallway that lead to the bedrooms while Aron's whole body became as stiff as a board. Kyle stepped into the living room, eyes closed, yawning, and pulling down his shirt. He scratched the back of his head as he smacked his lips. He yawned one more time as he stopped just after the doorway to the living room. He opened his eyes and saw Elizah and Aron staring at him. He blink twice then smiled sheepishly. "Opps."

"KYAAAA!"

"KYLE!"

"Aron! You went on a date yesterday with Kyle didn't you! While you were following me and Bant!" Aron formed a big X with her arms.

"NO!"

"KYAA!"

"ELIZAH!"

"Wait." Elizah stopped her squealing and stared at Kyle. "Did you guys do anything then? I mean he is here isn't he?"

"NEVER ON GOD GREEN EARTH WOULD I EVEN THINK OF KISSING THIS IDIO-" Kyle came up behind Aron and wrapped his arms around Aron's neck causing her to stop her in mid rant. He smiled so sweetly at Elizah that she swore she saw roses behind him.

"Not need to lie Aron. I was a wonderful night." Aron jabbed him the stomach then spun around and kicked him where the sun don't shine. Kyle fell on his back then curled into a tight ball.

"Don't you dare lie to her!" Aron turned to Elizah. "Yes, I did follow you. Yes, Kyle was with me. Yes, you could call it a date but it wasn't! No, we didn't do anything! Kyle lost his house keys in his truck so he had to stay here. No, he didn't sleep with me! He sleep in the guest room."

"Admit it Aron." Kyle said form the floor. "We slept in the same bed and made beautiful music."

"You JACKWAGON!" Aron went to kick Kyle but the dodged it and ran out of the door.

"See you later Elizah!" He said as he left.

"Not if I kill you!" Before Aron took off Elizah grabbed her shirt collar.

"Don't worry Aron, I believe you." Elizah let go of Aron's collar and Aron started to dust herself off.

"I still have to kill him." Aron began to pout for not being able to chase after Kyle.

"Haha. oh Aron. How about the next time Bant takes me on a date we make it a group one."

"Can we go to the zoo!" Excitement showed on Aron's face in an instant. Elizah couldn't help but smile at her.

"Sure."

"YEY!" Aron threw her hands in the air and gave herself a little party. She stopped. "Wait, group as in you, Bant, and me?" Elizah shook her head but still have her knowing smile. "Dang! oh well. I guess I could fed him to the lions then." Elizah gasped at Aron.

"Aron!"

"Don't worry Elizah." Aron started for the kitchen then said to herself, "I'd feed him the crocodiles." As Aron disappeared Elizah could help but smile. _Whenever we go to the zoo... Well it'll be a trip not worth forgetting._ Elizah followed Aron into the kitchen, already waiting for the group date.

**I was just going to send this as a dox to my friend but this is 21 pages! I've worked several months on this story. No way was it just going to be a dox.**

**These's characters are form a story called Rifle by Elizah M. Kamishorr. She's amazing and allowed me to help come up with two of these characters. ;) If you want to know more about the characters then please go read her story.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY INSANLY LONG STORY! Please leave a review! I need to know if this was good or not D= Thank you again! please check out my other works *bows***


End file.
